The Mourning After
by broddiexbuzz
Summary: Set decades after season 8, not following the comics. Originally very short story following Prue, named after her deceased Aunt Prudence, who, in the first chapter is mourning her recently killed fiance. As chapters go on, Prue must try and change her cousins vision from ever happening! **plz note very graphic at times! rated R!**
1. Chapter 1

##

My head hurts as I try to lift my hand to ease the throbbing.

_Alchohle._

You would think that I would have learnt my lesson last time. Shaking the horrible thought aside I get up off the floor of the lounge room and head to the kitchen, rummaging through the empty cupboards trying find a bottle that wasn't empty.  
I feel relief as I find a bottle of straight vodka with a few swigs left in it. The vile liquor burns as it goes down my throat and I sigh that familiar spirit burning sigh that always follows.

_Fan-fucking-tastic._

I catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror on the wall across from the kitchen. The woman staring back at me was unrecognizable. My dark brown eyes were rimmed red from the lack of sleep...? Alchohle...? The tears? my skin is pale and splodged with old make up.

I barley recognise myself as me, Prudence Halliwell named after my dead aunt.

_Dead._

_Dead just like Caleb-_

God I can't deal with this, I need that vodka.

I stumble back across the room to the bottle and latch on to it like a hungry baby. I'm desperate to stop thinking, to stop feeling... Hell even stop existing.

He's gone. Burnt to dust before my very eyes. The love of my life. And he's not coming back.

My groggy thoughts are interrupted by rapid knocks at the door, probably Chris again. Deciding that I won't deal with reality today I slink down onto the kitchen floor with the nearly empty bottle in my hands and pray that who ever is on the other side of the door will leave.

The blinding light from the orbs makes me cover my eyes and groan. Of course Chris felt like he could just orb into people's lives... Bet the self righteous idiot will even have the nerve to lecture me!

"Prudey?" Came Wyatts soft voice.

_No, not Wyatt..._

I felt a tear fall and I slammed my eyes shut and grip the bottle closer to my body.

"Go away"

"We... We haven't seen you in awhile prudey... I just..." I heard him sigh and lean to crouch in front of me. I felt him reach out to touch my arm, I didn't move away, in a small way it was comforting.

"I want to ask how your doing... I want to ask if there's anything I can do for you... But I know they're pointless questions. But I'm here for you, we all are Prue."

I lifted my head and looked at my older cousin with tears in my eyes. I need to express my feelings, I need to mourn. I need to tell him but how and where do I start... it felt like hours of just looking at Wyatt before he pulled me into one of his famous bear like hugs, it was one of those hugs where he hugged with his arms and his heart and I didn't want him to let go. Here, now, my big cousin kept my safe and whole.

And this is when my tears fell.


	2. Chapter 2

#

It had been a year since Wyatt had found me on the floor of my apartment. An entire year since I had lost Caleb to a demon attack.

I still miss him, only i have found a new way to drown the pain out, this way my family cant tryand send me to rehab.

So I mourn it the way I have been for the last few months, playing Poole at the local demon bar.

As usual the bar smelt like burnt flesh, beer and sweat.

I bent forward and aimed, hoping I was giving my opponent a nice view... reaching out with my empathy power I felt that he definitely liked the way my black corset style top enhanced my breasts.

A small smile later and I had hit 2 of my balls into the sockets.  
the game was pretty even. Rules were simple... Winner decides the losers outcome for the night.

The man in front of me is handsome, of course. Tall with blonde-brown hair and eyes as blue as ice.

He gave me a grin before I lent over the table again, when I looked up again he had shimmered away?  
then I feel his hands gently on my hips, his finger began to stroke my waist as I lean into him. He whispers in my ear,

"You might want to head off luv, we're in for a bit of a reunion..." his English accent had me closing my eyes and almost going weak in the knees... _Almost._

Just as he said that I saw my cousin Chris and my twin sister, Penelope walk into the bar and start looking around for me.

_Perfect timing._

"Wanna leave here duck?" He didn't move his hands or move away from me... Almost as if he wanted my family to see us like this.

"Meet me later?" I said back, biting my lip and then turning my head and giving him a quick kiss before he shimmered away.

The look on Chris's face can only be described as serious or furious, but then really with him it's a fine line.  
honestly, in my opinion Chris always seems to have a stick jammed so far up his butt, its the only explanation of his constant bad mood.

the other patrons in the bar didn't seem to mind my being here, either they didn't know who i was or didn't care. But when they had spotted Chris and Penny walking into the bar a few tried to edge away slowly, trying to not be noticed, some even shimmered out in plain sight.

I lent back over the table and tried to hit a few more balls in before I had to go home. That was until Penelope grabbed the ball. She gave me a serious look, that I found I couldn't help but roll my eyes at.

"Prue we need to talk."

_Ah, there it was. the opening line that leads to either, "you've done something to piss me off" or my favorite "we're all worried about you" speech._

"Really? You guys want to talk? In a demon bar...? Don't you think a few more of us is going to rile them up a bit.?" I knew Chris hated this place, whenever he came here you could tell he was watching everyone, everything, just waiting for them to attack.

"And you here makes them...?" Chris rolled his eyes at me.

I raised an eyebrow, _Oh, if he only knew._

"Prue, Mel had a premonition... We need you to come back to the manor and we need to-" Chris stepped closer as he spoke to me, then he noticed the beer next to my drink. "I thought you broke it off with him." He almost snarled.

I could feel him getting angry, genuinely pissed that his little cousin was still fucking a demon.

"I told you I would consider it Chris. Obviously I still stand by the statement of 'I'll fuck whoever I want'" I grabbed my jacket from the chair behind the pool table. Hopefully I'll be able to make a quick getaway.

"That was a month ago, and your telling me your still meeting this guy- He's not even human, he's a demon- "

_oh, like hes never been with a demon!_

"Chris-" Penelope didn't want to argue, especially with me, I could feel that. I could feel her panic, her fear, her pity.

"No Penny. Everyone agrees shes being irresponsible. She has Warren magic running through her and she's _disgracing_ us all by-"

"Fuck this." I mumble as I head for the door. The righteous Chris won't ruin my already ruined night any more than he has. They can deal with whatever this baddie was themselves. And all the baddies after that.

I stormed out of the bar.

_Fuck them. Fuck the entire family._  
_Let them have their magic and shove it right-_

A hand closed around my neck, and gripped around my waist, I felt the familiar gut churning feeling of being shifted from one place to another and then a mans heavy breath on the side of my face.

I feel the exciting rush of adrenaline that comes from being so close to a demon.

He could kill me. I know it, he knows it. But in a disgusting sort of way its kind of a sick turn on.

I felt the grip on my neck tighten ever so slightly, and I quietly gasp, he then loosened the grip enough to access my throat to start kissing it tenderly, turning me gently in his arms to face him.

"Damien" He's name came out breathy and desperate.

He knew I hated when he kissed me like he loved it... Like he loved me. In a way it's his twisted way of being cruel, I knew that.

_I hope?_

I couldn't help but quietly moan when he bit down slightly, bringing his hand up to bury into my hair.

Pulling a step back from me he looked deeply into my eyes, his blue meeting my brown. I knew he was listening to the way my heart was racing. His eyes were looking scared, a little different than usual.

The room suddenly changed into my bedroom and I was pinned against the door.

"Do we know who won that game luv?" He asked.

That accent, its delicious.

"I think I was winning..."

He chuckled at that reaching both hands to touch my stomach, leaning in to kiss my neck.

"Funny...I could have sworn I was." _God he just didn't give up._

I felt tingles shooting from the trail he left running his hands lightly to my hands. I was a bit confused about what he was doing until he slowly lifted my wrists up above my head...

It occurs to me around about now he could do anything to me like this... A wicked fantasy quickly flashes through my mind, of him spanking me with his belt.

"Keep these here, or I'll have to make you." He's eyes are twinkling.

Thing about demons and sex, is they always love some kink. Damien had been ok with it, making sure it was always pleasurable...

He moved back a few steps and sat on my queen sized bed...

"Those jeans are nice..."

"Uh... Than-"

One second I stood there fully clothed the next my pants were shimmered into his hands. I watched as he slowly folded them, not taking his eyes of mine until he sat them on the bed next to him... He then raked his eyes down my body til he got to my lacy black underwear, he licked his lips.

"Do you want me Prudence?"

I swallowed and closed my eyes.

"Yes" I whispered. Opening my eyes I saw him smirk and lick his lips again.

"Do your arms hurt?"

"Not yet..."

"Good..." He sat there, watching me stand against the closed door in my underwear and top, with my hands above my head. I could sense his arousal and it only added to my own...

After a minute or so when my hands were beginning to shake from holding them up, he stood from the bed and removed his belt from his pants.

"I think we need to discuss punishments" He bent the belt in half and snapped it together, I jumped a little from the noise and lowered my arms.

"What?" _Maybe I heard wrong?_

"Keep you hands above your head Prudence, if I have to tell you again. .. " He didn't have to finish he's threat...

I lifted my hands back up and looked at him waiting.

He lent forward and cupped my cheek before slowly sliding his hand down to undo the corset, slowly loosening the string that held it together and remove it from my body... The top I was wearing didn't need a bra, so I stood completely naked except for my underwear.

Staring at my breasts like they were the most beautiful things he had ever seen, he took a step forward an took my left breast into his hand, gently playing with it, slowly rolling the quickly hardening nipple between his finger and thumb. He said to me,  
"There was a naughty little thought in your head earlier luv... Do you want me to make it a reality?" His voice was hoarse and quiet.

A part of me wanted to say yes, wanted to scream it actually... But I couldn't bring myself to say it out loud. The truth was my night had been hard, all my thoughts and memories on Caleb and now all the crap with my family?

I lowered my hands to cover my naked breasts and gave him a level stare. I let all the thoughts I had tonight run through my mind and watched his face as he listened to them. His face changed from a seductive smirk to a small frown. I watched him toss his belt to the bed and talking a step back he quickly unbuttoned his shirt, then held it out for me to put on.

"Would you rather we just talk? I could... I could hold you?"  
I could feel he was unsure and worried I would reject him. Uncertainty clouded around him like a thickening fog. Pulling his shirt on I let out a sigh.

_Why can't we just be two normal people right now?_

"I'm trying to give you normal Prue..."

I couldn't help but laugh and genuinely smile at that.

"Normal people don't answer thoughts Damien..."

He returned my smile and held out his hand, which I took. He pulled me into a hug that felt almost natural to be in.

_I could almost forget my problems..._

several mintues passed before he spoke to me. His voice was rough, and he spoke like he was trying to find a topic from my muddled, confused and hurt mind.

"Tell me your feelings on your cousin? What did he say to you earlier that had you so upset."

"Just family stuff."

"You should probably call your sister though. You think that you have upset her."

I smiled into his chest, _what could he know that I don't?_

_Argh I just want to stop thinking._

"Or would you rather I stop listening?"

"Gah! You know I'm actually starting to get used to you doing that. Like the other day I was having lunch with my other cousin, Wyatt and I had to remember to actually answer his questions instead of thinking them." I smiled remembering the way Wyatt had brushed off my quietness as something bothering me.

His chest rumbled as he let out a low laugh. Before i actually knew it i was snuggling in closer to his chest with a small smile.

Hours seemed to have passed and we had just been holding each other talking. He wanted to know things about me, and I found I was comfortable telling him things I couldn't tell anyone else... Not even my twin.  
He didn't once bring Caleb into our discussion, or answer any more thoughts that I had. For the first time in a year, it felt like I could be normal.

That was the first night I had ever fallen asleep with him.


	3. Chapter 3 - Family

##

A few days later I find myself walking into the Halliwell manor. A part of me wanted nothing to do with my family anymore. Another part needed to know they were ok. After all I had no idea what the new bad guy was or how dangerous they were.

"Hello?" I called.

No answer.

With a shrug I head up the stairs towards the attic... Past experience shows there's always at least 1 family member up there, pawing through the large family grimoire as if it were a life preserver... But then a lot of the time it had been.

"Hello?" I walk in and stand in the middle of the empty room. The attic was cluttered with decades of junk, things that probably would never be used again... But there in the middle of the room stood our family heritage, the very thing that gave our family our powers.

_The Book Of Shadows._

It dawns on me that it's been a few months since I have actually looked at the book of shadows. It's thickness was daunting to look at even now, and it oddly enough seems like even in those few months I had been away the book had gotten larger, seemingly adding pages to itself as it mysteriously did over the years.

Placing a hand gently onto the front cover of the book I took a deep breath before opening to a random page in the book.

I began flicking through pages, not looking for anything in particular, just keeping my hands busy when all of a sudden I felt the air change around me. A smell of strawberry body fragrance filled the room announcing that my twin was nearby.

Glancing up from the book I took in her appearance, she was wearing a denim skirt and a blue top... Actually I'm pretty sure that it was my top...

"Hey, I've been looking for you" She crossed the room to stand in front of me, immediately assaulting me with her emotions as she came closer; Stress and worry tinged with a hint of panic.

"Well, you found me."

"Um, listen Prue about the other night I-"

"Don't try to apologise on his behalf." I straightened up and placed my hand on my hip and stared at her. Her short bob cut brown hair outlined her pixie type face perfectly and I hated her for it... I remember I was so angry when she had gotten that cut not long ago, stopping me from getting my shoulder length hair shortened so we wouldn't be so twin like.

She shook her head and took a step forward.

"I need you to listen for a minute... Mel had vision, and you were the reason... You'r pregnant Prudence."

I couldn't stop the unlady like snort that escaped my mouth.

"Oh really? What set the premonition off? We all know Mel's still not a hundred percent with her premonitions yet... What exactly did she see."

"You left a shirt here and she was going to wash it for you and it set it off. She said she saw you. You were sitting in a hospital chair with a new born baby and it was shimmered away from you, then you went up in flames."

Flames... If I didn't know any better I could swear I could smell it. Or maybe it was the memory of the Caleb when he had been hit with the fire ball. My breath started catching and I felt Penny's fear and honesty...

"When?" My voice was quiet even to my ears, I wasn't even sure she heard me at first.

"Soon. Have... Have you been with anyone?"

She already knows who I've been with... But I can sense she wants to tread this water carefully. But my mind was still reeling.

_Pregnant._

_Me._

_It had to be a mistake._

Penny waved her hand in front of my face and took a step back.

"Did you hear me?"

"What?"

"Want me to go with you to get a test?"

Nodding I grabbed my handbag and car keys and headed for the door...

_Mel had to be wrong..._

_She just had to be._

_#########################_


	4. Chapter 4 - Snapped Wings

##

Sometimes, life all about the lessons learnt.

And then sometimes, life can be a down right bitch with claws.

And I'm guessing this was one of this times...

I sat on the couch staring at the pregnancy test sitting on the glass coffee table in front of me.

I've never wanted a drink so bad in my life.

Between peeing on the stick and sitting down on the couch I had messaged Damien... I think? I honestly don't even know how much time has passed.

My hands are sweaty and seems like no matter how many times I wiped them on my jeans they seem to just get sweatier.

We had been so careful with protection over the last year, it doesn't even seem likely that this is real. The idea of this being a dream has come up more than once or twice in the last few hours... Maybe there was a demon manipulating my mind? Or I'm not even in reality anymore...

Standing up I start to feel a bit light headed, almost as if I'm not here... Heading towards the kitchen with the intention of finding something to drown out the thoughts that just wouldn't cease, I feel the familiar tingle go throughout my body that lets me know that Damien had shimmered into my place.

"Hey"

_I so am not going to deal with this tonight._

"I'm actually kinda tired tonight Damien... Rain Check?"

"Uh, Prue... You sent me text. Said you wanted to talk? So, let's talk."

God I hate it when he looks at me like that... Like he's worried I'm going to say something mean to him? Like I was going o break his non - exsistant heart or something. He shrugged out of his leather jacket and headed into the kitchen to grab a beer that I normally keep stocked in the fridge. His black t-shirt didn't seem to leave a lot to a girl's imagination of what was underneath and definitely didn't help with my decision to leave tonight's drama for tomorrow.

The way his mouth wrapped around the bottle made me want to kiss his soft lips, knowing how well he knows how to use it...

His eyes sparkled like he knew exactly what I was thinking... Which as a mind reader he most likely did.

"For someones whose not in the mood tonight, your sure giving off a lot of mixed singles luv..."

" I -". .. I, what?

_Crap, please don't let him look at the coffee table!_

I didn't have time to stop him before he looked, his eyes gluing straight onto the very thing I was trying to avoid telling him about.

_The stupid positive pregnancy test._

"What's that?"

" N- nothing..." I tried to snatch it off the table but he had somehow beaten me to it. He was staring at the positive sign as I watched and felt as different emotions played through him.

Uncertainty, fear, hate, love? Amazement... Then happiness...

He looked at the test for long agonizing minutes and slowly sat down on the couch.

"Is this... Is this why you wanted to talk... About this test?"

I nodded. My voice seemed unable to work at the moment. I was still waiting for the accusations that I'd done it on purpose or that it wasn't his responsibility.

"What are your thoughts... Their clouded, like your in a bit of a daze..."

_That's one way to put it._

"I'm confused..." When he didn't speak I decided to continue. his gaze stayed on the test, it seemed like he was trying to see if it was fake or not.

"This- uh this was the reason my sister and cousin came to find me the other night. My uh- Mel, you um, you've met Mel before remember? she uh she has visions. she saw-" Taking a deep breath I rubbed my clammy hands over my jeans again.

Damien slowly rose from the couch and walked towards me, his face was worried and his blue eyes soft. When he reached me, walking those few short steps, he cupped my face and looked deep into my eyes, sending chills down my spine and butterflies to my tummy...

_He's a demon, Prue, get a hold of yourself!_

"What role do you want me to play in this baby's life..."

I frowned in confusion. I could sense that he had some anger bubbling up from somewhere.

_And it scared me._

"Father? Friend?" He scoffed before be moved away a few steps and snarled angrily "_- Sperm donor_?"

"Sp_? Damien I don't want you leave!"

Here I was, worried he would be angry at me, so worried that be would hate me for this and now, and now I find that the reason he's mad is actually because he thinks that I want him leave?

_And men say woman are complicated._

He looked at me so sadly, wave after wave of emotion rolling off him, anger, betrayal, hurt, love...

I could sense he liked the idea of a baby, even of me and the baby, but there was a block on the happy emotion, stopping it from being fully there.

_Demons don't act like this..._

"Your family? They won't like that we're going to have a baby Prue... They'll try and stop you - us from having it."

"A few might, but they love me, they'll understand." He gave me a hard look and pulled me into a long hug, I think I even felt him stroke my hair.

_What the hell?_

I pulled back from his embrace, and looked into his ice blue eyes, a girl could drown in those gorgeous eyes. But I was already drowning in the tidal wave that was my life.

"What-"

He looked at me so passionately... He'd been doing that a lot lately. Looking a me like I mattered and he cared that I was hurting, that I was broken...

_Could he actually care?_

He brought his hand slowly back to my cheek, never breaking his eyes away from mine. Licking his lips he lent his face forward slowly moving in to kiss me. ..

"Tell me you want me to stop prudence, and I will. Tell me if you don't want this" I closed his eyes at his whispered words.

_Oh great, a demon with morals..._

But the look on his face, that said that he was just as afraid of this as I was.

My eyes closed and he lent in closer.

Crap I don't know what the hell is going on...

Before I knew what I was doing I had turned my face so that he would kiss my cheek.

As soon as his lips made contact with my flesh i instantly regretted it.

He let out a deep sigh, his breath heavily hitting my cheek and he took a step back from me, more distance than we were used to having when we were alone.

_I definitely didn't want that._

"**FUCK!**" He gathered a fire ball in his hand and threw it at the wall, a hole formed...

_Crap, crap, crap, what do I do?_

"Damien are you-"

"A demon can't love. You know that right Prudence? Of course you _bloody_ do you've been _thinking_ it all night! I shouldn't be able to feel this for you." He ran his hands through his brown hair angrily, and shouted " I shouldn't have my heart quicken every time I get a god Damn text from you telling me you want to meet me!"

He stomped forward until we were almost nose to nose.

"I should want to kill you, Prudence, rip your fucking limbs from your body, not want to fuck you til we both can't walk. It's disgusting"

I don't know what scarier... His saying he wanted me or he wished he could kill me.

He cursed again and I found myself wishing I had been the twin to receive the power to teleport.

His mood instantly changed from pure rage to panic. His mood swings were actually starting to scare me...

"Prue say something." He spoke softly and took a few slow steps back when he must have realised I was frightened. This was never supposed to happen.

Maybe it was because I'm part cupid? It's never affected full demons before?

"I lied about that, I'm not a full demon."

My eyebrows formed a frown and I felt myself backing up more from him and slowly backing away to the front door.

Suddenly wishing I had a lot more control over my telekinesis or fire abilities... A year of not using my powers and pretending to be normal was taking its toll.

Yup, teleportation would be a great power right now.

"When I first met you, we both thought this, this... relationship... would only be a one night stand." Re gave me a small sad smirk.  
"Or as you had thought that night 'an itch to scratch'."

He let out a sigh and sat on the couch again, as he rubbed his hands over his face I noticed how tired and worn out he looked, almost like he had been up all night. Looking up at me with those sad blue eyes he continued.

"So I lied. You were after something, or someone that wouldn't get attached and I thought you were beautiful..." With a sigh he shook his head as if the thought was ridiculous, a small smile on his lips.

"My, uh, my father was a demon who became infatuated with my mother. Even now he still believes he loved her... My mother was a mind reader, and a powerful magic practitioner."

He stopped to allow me to process it all, I had backed up to the front door and had my hand resting on the door knob ready to leave if I had to. I didn't really understand why he wanted me to hear all of this.

"I'm getting to that... I'm not just a demon, I'm also part witch. I've been wanting to tell you this for while but... well, honestly, you didn't want to hear it."

He chuckled darkly mostly to himself.

"Dark magic?" I asked, my voice was shaky.

"Good magic actually. But shes dead now." His eyes became far away like he was thinking had on a memory before he mentally shook himself from it.

"Look, Prudence I want to be with you. But if you would rather that I not be around for you and the baby? I'd try and respect your wishes..." Standing from the couch he looked at me levely, almost darkly.

"But do not, think for a second, that I will beg forgiveness when I know that you have loved this just as much as I have."

"Contact me when you've made your decision..."

And with that he was gone.

I stared wide eyed at the place he had been standing. Before I even knew what my emotions were, I had slid down the door and sat with my back firmly against it, as silent tears began to roll down my face.


End file.
